Matt's wammy crush
by GogglesANDchocolate99
Summary: Matt has a crush on Mello, but Mello isn't gay!  what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Matt sat on his pink bed in the dorm he shared with Mello at wammy's house. A small tear drop fell on to his pillow next to his goggles that lay next to him. Matt had never felt for Mello before, why now? He always thought that he and Mello were just friends, but now…..

"Matt! Get the hell out of bed! We are gonna' be late for church!" Mello was extremely religious, which probably means he couldn't be gay. Matt was openly gay, Mello accepted that as long as Matt didn't humiliate him.

"I don't like going to you're church, they keep trying to make me different. If you wanna' go, then go!" Mello felt bad for his best friend, but he couldn't change the way he was raised so easily.

"Sorry Matt…Oh! I found a gay friendly church not to far from the old one! You'll love it!" Matt smiled and got up from his bed. He was so glad that he could finally go to church without being judged.

"But, you're gonna' have to take a shower….You really smell!" Matt blushed at Mello's words….Did he really smell _that _bad? Well if he was going to impress Mello he had to be exceptional.

"Oh. Sorry, Mells….I'll go take one. Is there a certain thing I should weir?" Mello smiled at matt and nodded 'no'. Matt giggled and went to the shower.

When Matt got out of the shower (sorry for skipping a biiiig part) He went to change. 'Hmmm, black and white or red and black? Maybe I should go with purple and black with the vest…' He went with the last option.

"My, My, My, Don't you look adorable." Matt blushed when Mello complemented him. Mello smiled and got into his normal leather outfit with his rosary around his neck.

Mello sighed, "Matt, let me fix your hair, it's a mess!" Matt walked over to Mello, Mello always needed to be perfect. Mello sighed as he brushed out Matt's red-ish-pink hair.

"Perfect." Matt thanked Mello, and they left for church.

**TBC…**

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. New friends

Matt's Wammy crush, chapter 2.

**New friends**

**!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Mello decided that _he_ would drive today, Matt thought so to (only cuz' he didn't want to make Mello mad). Mello got out a chocolate bar and began to eat it, Matt found this extremely attractive. Mello noticed Matt staring,

"Matt, what? Oh. Your video games are in the back seat if you want them…."

Matt acted like that was the reason he was watching Mello. Matt reached back and grabbed his Nintendo D.S and inserted 'Pokémon: Black version'. Mello thought Matt was such a nerd, but a _cute _nerd.

'Bad, Mello. Bad! No calling you're best friends a cute nerd!' Mello thought to himself harshly. Matt lit a cigarette and slowly inhaled. Mello wished that Matt would stop, but every time Mello said that, he failed to succeed.

"Damn you, Pikachu!" Mello cringed when Matt yelled at the poor video game. Thank god it was only 2 minuets until they got to church.

"Matt, we're almost there. Put that cigarette out! Now!" Matt obeyed and threw it out the window. Mello sighed and smiled. Mello took care of Matt (which is extremely out of character) and Matt was okay with that. Mello could see the beautiful, white church around the corner. It looked like most churches; Wooden, white, pretty, small-ish looking. Matt looked scared when he spotted the church.

"M-Mello…I-I'm not too sure of Th-this…." Great! This was all Mello's fault! Damn it! Now Matt would probably never feel good about church. They parked the car under a beautiful apple tree. The apples were the color of Matt's hair, which Mello thought was adorable. Matt and Mello stepped out of the car and headed inside.

"I'm a little nervous too" Mello realized that he had never been to a gay friendly church before. Mello_ is _gay friendly, but this was new to him. Matt looked at him and smiled.

"Well, at least we're here together**" **Mello smiled at Matt, and they entered the church. They were greeted by tons of people they have never met before. The happy mood was gone for Mello when a 'sexy blonde' girl came up to them,

"You two are such a cute couple!" Matt and Mello blushed. Mello had the urge to correct her, but he decided agenst it. Mello saw a **really **hot girl with jet-black hair in the corner of the church. He thought he might be able to get a date with her.

"Hey, what brings a beautiful girl like you here?" She giggled and replied,

"I'm here with my girlfriend; you're here with your boyfriend, right?" Mello blushed.

"H-He's not my B-boyfriend….He's my best friend….." She nodded. Mello blushed harder and looked at his feet. Mello took a chocolate bar out of his coat and began eating it.

"And your best friend happens to be gay? That's cute." Mello nodded and told her about how he and Matt were orphans and shared a dorm together. Mello also told her about how Matt had some emotional problems and smokes. Their conversation ended when Mello got her number so that she could help them when they needed it.

"My name is Takada, by the way." _Takada, _Mello wondered what her girlfriend was. Takada seemed to read his mind,

"Misa Amane, the model is my girlfriend." Mello had wide eyes,

"No way! Really? That's awesome!" Takada giggled and took her seat in the chapel. Mello took a seat next to Matt, Misa, and Takada. Matt seemed a lot happier now that he knew that people were going to be nice to him. The priest came in front and talked about god and blah, blah, blah, you get the point. At the end Mello introduced Takada and Misa to Matt,

"Matt, this is Misa, Misa this is Matt. Takada, Matt. Matt, Takada." Takada and Misa smiled.

"Hey. Let's eat lunch together!" Matt said happily. Takada and Misa and Mello agreed.

Takada told them that she should be the one to drive because she was the oldest. The two teens and Misa agreed. They headed off to a famous restaurant called 'Soichiro's', it was suppose to be really good.

"Hello, welcome to Soichiro's! You may sit where ever you'd like! " The waitress was fat and had wrinkles on her wrinkles!

Matt whispered to Mello, "Look's like Rogers kind of woman" Mello stifled a laugh, Matt was so funny. Maybe being boyfriends wouldn't be _that _bad….. Mello was going to ask Matt out! Yup! That's what he'll do!

Lunch was wonderful (I am not goin' into details)! Takada and Misa told Matt that more people supported him then he thought, and that he should try and find a boyfriend. Mello nodded and looked at his feet. Takada and Misa noticed this.

"Wait in the car, Matt." Takada told Matt. Matt nodded and turned his D.S on. Matt lit a cigarette and now he was all good.

"Mello." Mello looked up when Misa and Takada said his name in unison. He felt his face go pail.

"You like Matt, don't you?" Misa asked, smirking. Mello nodded 'yes' and blushed. Takada and Misa smiled at him and gave him a **big **hug.

"I-I just don't know how to ask him out…." Mello looked really sad.

"We'll ask him for you! No charge! " Mello smiled a big wide smile and nodded. Now maybe he'll actually get a chance! Woo-hoo!

They went back to the car and Matt looked confused.

"Where is Mells?" He asked concerned. Misa and Takada smirked at each other. Matt was wide eyed, _what the hell happened to Mello? _

"Mello wants' to know if you'll be his boyfriend! Say yes! Yes! Yes!" Misa blurted out. Matt's face lit up.

"Well, duh!"

**TBC….**

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE!**


	3. Purple dildo's!

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN DEATH NOTE!**

**TANK WO 4 THE AWESOME REVIEWZ!**

**Enjoy!**

Matt had no idea that Mello would actually feel the same! This was wonderful!

'Well, duh!" He giggled when Takada and Misa told him. Misa knew that Matt would say yes, who could resist her pretty wittle eyes? Well, maybe Light….But Light doesn't count!

"Alright, I'll go get Mello for you…." Takada ran off to get Mello. Misa was doing her happy dance and Matt giggled. When Misa stopped dancing, Matt looked behind her to see Mello smiling and running to him. Matt stepped out of the car and met Mello.

"M-Mello…..I had no idea you felt th-the same. ^. ^" Matt jumped into Mello's arms and smiled into his shoulder. Misa and Takada clapped at the new couple, Matt and Mello blushed.

"Well, It's time for us to go back to Wammy's house; We'll call you later, Kay?" Takada a nodded and Misa just stood there like a stick was shoved up her ass. Matt squirmed in Mello's arms. Mello noticed Matt and looked at him curiously. Takada and Misa walked away to their house (Lets pretend that it's across the street) and playfully pushed each other. Takada slapped Misa's butt, Matt and Mello knew it was time to turn away.

"Mattie, what's wrong? You look uncomfortable." Matt looked away and blushed. _'__**does he have ahead-ach**_?' Mello wondered. Matt opened his mouth,

"Uhh….. Mello, I left open a porn website on Roger's computers….Doesn't he check the computer history every day?" Mello couldn't help but to laugh at his boyfriend's big mistake. Matt blushed and giggled with Mello.

"Matt, really? R-E-A-L-L-Y? now I'm gonna' get in trouble to. It's a good thing you're my boyfriend or you would be dead by now." Matt smiled at Mello.

"Well, I honestly don't Like Red Tube….Perverts." Matt shuddered, Mello smirked and Matt as he zoned out, wide eyed. Mello wondered what Matt looked at on Red Tube.

"My mind is filled with freaky, Purple dildos." Than Matt passed out on top of Mello. Mello sighed and picked matt up off of him (Which was really difficult because Matt was really heavy).

**WAMMY'S HOUSE**

"Babe, you are so dead!" Mello giggled when Matt woke up and those were his first words. Than Matt groaned at the harsh pain in his head.

"somebody's in a good mood, 'Why thank you, Mello for not leaving me in the city all alone.' That was what I would've wanted to hear." Mello pouted, Matt smirked. Than Matt noticed something;

"Mello…WHY THE HELL AM I FLIPPIN' NAKED!" Now Mello was rolling on the floor, laughing at Matt.

"You smelled like a friggen' ash tray! I had to do something!" Mello said innocently. Matt pouted.

"Well, you do have a nice body, Matt." Matt blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I the 'Uke'?" Matt asked with big puppy eyes. Mello knew that Matt knew the answer.

"Yes, Matt. I am seme; you are Uke." Matt blushed.

"You look tired, Mello. Come to bed with me." Mello smiled and went to Matt's pink pack man bed. Mello rested his head on the soft, fluffy pillow. Marr wrapped his arms around Mello's strong, muscular body.

"Mello, tell me a storey?" Matt asked. Mello smiled and looked down at Matt.

"Okay."

So Mello started to Tell Matt a story;

_Once there was a little boy named Mail. Mail would always get into trouble. One day A boy Named Mello came, The two boys became best friends. Eventually the two boy's grew up into teenagers, Mello was an extremely smart boy, but Matt….Well, he just was not as smart as Mello.'_

The story went on like that for about an hour until Matt and Mello both fell into a long, peaceful sleep.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **

**THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL POST A CHAPTER 4!**

**~ChocolateGogglez99**


	4. Sora

**Chapter 4: Sora**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

**I ONLY OWN MY SELF (I am in this chapter)**

**ENJOY!**

Matt woke up with his arms wrapped around Mello. He smiled and kissed Mello's cheek. Mello's eyes opened and he smiled at Matt, They were perfect together. Mello leaned in to Matt, and Matt did the same. Their lips were millimeters apart, Matt moved closer and then their lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet, kissing Matt was more amazing then any of the girls Mello ever kissed, Matt was just awesome! They parted,

"Good morning, Mattie." Mello said to Matt, Matt licked Mello's chin. Mello laughed at Matt's 'good morning'. Their moment was short lived when Roger busted in to their room.

"DID YOU CHILDREN FORGET THAT WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT TODAY? (I'm the new student, XD) You were supposed to be her guide!" Damn it! Matt and Mello did forget! Roger noticed that the two were in bed _**together**_, and Matt was naked!

"Uhh, yo dude! I-I can explain…." Matt stuttered, blushing madly. Roger just smiled at them,

"Its okay, Matt. At your age it is completely normal to have a boyfriend. Next time try to keep your clothes **on**." Matt laughed nervously. Mello hugged Matt.

"So, what's the new girl's name?" Mello asked Roger. Matt got off of the bed and got his clothes.

"We don't know, she refuses to tell us. (I don't want people on the internet to know my name, let's make one up.)" Mello nodded.

"She is very cute; I think Matt is going to be great friends with her." Matt's head popped up and he smiled a big toothy smile. Mello was happy that Matt was making more friends.

"When do we get to meet her?" Matt asked after he got dressed. He was in a rainbow stripe shirt, vest, and jeans with his lucky chain. Roger replied;

"As soon as Mello is ready, I'll take you to meet her." Mello got out of Matt's bed and went to pick out an outfit; he chose a long sleeve black shirt and black sweat pants.

"Ready!" Matt and Mello said in unison. Roger smiled at the two boys. Roger nodded and led them out of their room.

"Mello! I am so excited!" Matt said skipping behind Roger. Mello grabbed Matt's hand to slow him down. Matt blushed, and looked at their hands. They walked down the long, grey hallway holding hands until they made it to Rogers office.

The girl was standing in the far right corner on her lap top that was plugged in to an outlet in the wall. She had short, light dirty blonde hair, almost the length of Matt's hair. She had a long sleeve orange and red stripe shirt on with an anime T-shirt over it. She was wearing loose shorts and long rainbow socks. Her shoes were red and black with white swirls on the side. (Yes I really dress like that.).

My POV

The two boys were looking at me strangely, the red-head looked nice, but the blonde looked fierce and mean. Was the blonde a boy or a girl? I was nervous to say 'hello', but it had to be done. Before I had the courage, the blonde spoke;

"Hi, I'm Mello and he is-"The red head cut him off,

"Matt! Nice to meet you ^. ^!" Whoa, Matt's really nice! I hope we can be friends!

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Matt and Mello. I'm…Uhh…" Matt walked over to me and sat next to me on my spot on the floor. I let a tear fall from my eye.

"Its okay, all of us lost our parents. You don't need to tell us your name… Matt and Mello aren't our real names, It is required here that you must make a new name for yourself. So you can tell us your 'new name." Hmm…What should my new name be? Something close to my real name but not _too _close.

"Sora. My name is Sora." I hope that name is okay. Matt and Mello look confused.

"Well, Sora it is!" Mello spoke, smiling. Maybe Mello is nice too, that would be so cool to have two new friends on my first day here! I packed up my laptop and stood up.

"Roger, where is my dorm? I don't want to carry this bag around _all_ day!" My bag was heavy! All of my books and clothes were in there. My laptop too! It was a pain in the ass to carry it from Watari's limo to the orphanage and than all the way down the hallway to Rogers office.

"You'll be sharing a room with Near. He may be a boy, but I trust you to not get into any trouble with him." _Near_? His name is _Near_? And a boy? What the hell is wrong with this place!

"B-but Roger! Near is an anti social albino diaper thingy! Why does Sora have to go with him?" Mello half asked half protested. Matt handed me a note; 'Mello_ and Near HATE each other.'_

Well, that explains a lot! But I like albinos….. He must be smart, I'm not smart though. Will he like me?

"Mello, its okay. I'll get to know him. I'll inform Roger if we don't get along." Mello looked shocked, but nodded.

"I'll take you to your new room." Matt said.

"Sure." Matt took my bag and led the way I was shy so I stood in my corner for a few seconds. I saw Mello slap Matt's butt. I smirked and followed Matt to my room.

**SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**MORE IDEAS!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
